


Awake

by Erua



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data finds a solution for Geordi's sleeping problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Paramount owns 'em. Sorry, Data is very naive in this one, but well, let's just say it's in good canon tradition...

"Geordi, you are fourteen minutes and thirty-three seconds late."

La Forge, who had just logged in at the workstation next to his friend and second officer, sighed and nodded. "I know, Data. I'm sorry. I'll finish the job in my free time if necessary."

"There is no need to apologize to me," Data replied. "However, I must point out to you that this is the second time in a row you have failed to be present when your shift started. It is my duty to report about it to the Captain if it happens again."

He looked at the engineer, who had bent over the console and was now typing away with a sour face. Softly he added: "Are you having sleeping problems?"

Geordi didn't look up. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"Is something bothering you?"

Now Geordi looked at him. Data noticed that the veins in Geordi's facial skin had dilated slightly, which was usually not a reaction annoyance or even guilt induced in him. "Look, I don't really want to talk about it, all right?" He sighed again. "Sorry. It's just - I just have a lot on my mind, and it keeps me awake at night. So I don't get enough sleep, and now I'm having trouble waking up when the alarm goes off."

Data frowned. "Perhaps you should start seeing Counsellor Troi. And ask the computer to commence the alarm for you earlier and at a higher volume."

"I'm already seeing Counsellor Troi," Geordi answered, scowling. "And if my alarm went off any earlier, I wouldn't have any sleep left at all, and if it were any louder it would start to damage my ears."

Data continued working for a few moments while considering Geordi's problem. Finally he said: "Would it help you if I came and woke you in the mornings? Persistent physical stimulation will certainly be more effective than sound."

"Physical stimulation?" As Geordi repeated the words Data observed a minute increase in his friend's blood pressure. Clearly he would have to choose the type of stimulation carefully.

Geordi's next remark confirmed his assumption. "I'm warning you, I don't react well at all to surprises. No water, no tickling or anything, allright?" The engineer smiled. "But joking aside - I'd really appreciate that, Data. Thanks."

The android nodded. He shifted his attention back to the maintenance check he was running, but in the meantime began to search his memory banks for an effective way to wake a human from sleeping - one that was gentle, gradual, and would counter no resistance. Soon he came upon the memory of a man from the Omicron Theta colony who had employed a method with his late-sleeping wife that had always been satifactory for both of them. Encouraged by the couple's enthousiasm, Data decided this was the option he would try first.

***

Early the next morning, a vivid, uneasy dream about failing diplomatic negotiations with the Borg still lingering on the edge of his consciousness, Geordi became dimly aware of a slight coolness settling on his back and legs. The blanket has slipped off of me, he thought, but before he could turn on his side to reach for it he felt two smooth hands sliding up his calves, thighs, and buttocks. He murmured appreciatively, relieved to see the image of those ghostlike faces with their wires and eyepieces beginning to fade as the hands continued over his back and shoulderblades.

Then he felt a kiss in his neck, and then another. A soft pair of lips began to follow his spine down again with a long trail of kisses. Geordi shivered, gladly giving himself over to this new, infinitely more agreeable dream.

Then the hands were back, pushing Geordi's legs apart, caressing and spreading his buttocks - and then Geordi gasped as he felt the tip of a tongue gently touching the sensitive skin of his anus, circling it, lapping at it and even pushing slightly into it. He moaned with pleasure and surprise, his cock growing hard beneath the weight of his lower body. Not every lover was willing to do something like that for him.

Lover... the notion bothered him - right, he wasn't even seeing anyone - he was in love, with someone who - who was going to come see him in the morning...

"Data," he whispered. "Data, is that you?"

"Yes, Geordi," he heard the android's friendly voice answer.

"Why... what are you doing?"

"I have come to wake you."

Geordi felt that this wasn't right, that he should protest, but before he could think of anything meaningful to say he felt a new, wild surge of pleasure as a long, slender finger, slick with lube, slid into him. "Oh god... oh... Data..." was all he managed to moan.

He raised his hips as well as he could and reached for his cock while the android lazily thrust that one finger into him again and again. He hoped it was a dream from which he would never wake up.

***

As far as Data could tell everything was going the way he had predicted. Now he had reached a point where he needed to improvise, since Geordi's anatomy was different from that of the colonist's wife. He took away his hand, turned the engineer on his side and lay down next to him. Instinctively Geordi raised one leg. Data put an arm around his waist and, after providing some additional lubricant, slowly pushed into him.

Geordi groaned as he did so. "Please... careful..." he muttered.

"Do not worry," Data whispered back. "I will be."

He began to move cautiously, gradually building up the force and frequency of his thrusts. Soon Geordi relaxed and began to make sounds of enjoyment again. After three minutes and twentyseven seconds Data decided it was time for a change in position, as he knew humans appreciated. He pulled out of Geordi again, helped his friend lie down on his back and entered him once more.

The blind man's hand reached up and touched the android's face, lingering over his mouth, then pulled him down for a kiss, which Data gladly provided. As he sat upright again and resumed the thrusting motion, the engineer gasped and threw his head back.

"Data," he sighed, "Data, my love..."

Those last words, although they were consistent with the utterances of the female colonist, triggered something inside of Data that he had not expected and could not easily place. He decided to analyze their possible implications at a later time and concentrate on helping his friend wake up, as he had promised.

He increased the speed of his movements. Geordi, who had hesitantly recommenced stimulating himself, now adopted a corresponding, vigorous rhythm. Data studied the look on his friend's face, which he had learned to recognize as 'ecstatic'. Clearly Geordi was not asleep anymore, but the trance that now possessed him did not exactly equal the waking state either.

At last Geordi tensed and then shuddered, his semen shooting out of him, staining the dark brown chest. Data stopped moving, aware that this was no longer required once a human male had reached orgasm. The engineer's body still trembled as Data gently withdrew.

***

Geordi sat up slowly, his heart pounding, his lower body glowing with the aftershock of his climax. Data had already gotten up from the bed and walked into the living room. Geordi could hear his soft voice ordering something from the replicator.

He reached for the tissues that always stood ready by his bed, pulled out a few and wiped his belly. Wild, erratic thoughts tumbled over each other in his mind as he tried to make sense of what had just happened. Maybe none of this was real. Maybe he was hallucinating. He could be on the holodeck - maybe someone had decided to play a nasty, elaborate prank on him. Or he could be in a different timeline where Data was his lover.

If that is so, he thought, please don't ever bring me back.

He took the VISOR out of its drawer and clicked it onto his face, wincing at the sudden jab of pain in his temples. As he watched the images swim into focus he heard his bedroom doors swishing open again. He turned his head in that direction.

Data was standing in the doorway, still completely naked, holding a glass of fresh orange juice in one hand. Geordi stared at him, all theories and conjectures forgotten. His blind eyes, aided by the VISOR, drank in the contours of the android's body.

Data walked over to the bed, put the juice on the drawer and sat down next to him. Cautiously Geordi placed his fingertips at the back of Data's neck and moved them gently down the length of his spine, as if to test whether he could really touch the miraculous creature by his side. Through the smells of his own sweat and sleepiness he thought he could vaguely distinguish the android's own subtle, fragrant scent. "Data," he said, "did we just have sex together?"

"Yes," Data answered calmly.

"For the first time?"

"Yes. Now you must drink your orange juice, and then we shall take a shower."

Geordi looked at him, completely baffled. "But..." He was certain that what he was about to ask would break the illusion, that it would all turn out to be one big misunderstanding, something never to be repeated. "Data," he asked softly, "why are you doing all this?"

"After we agreed that I would come to wake you," Data began, "I checked my memory banks for an agreeable way to wake a human from sleeping and discovered a memory file of a married couple from Omicron Theta who..."

"A *married couple*?" Geordi interrupted him. He grinned broadly. "So you think our relationship is like marriage, huh?"

Suddenly he realized what exactly Data was saying. The sickness of fear rushed into his throat. His hand dropped to his side. ""Wait a minute... Does that mean you would have done this for any friend who asked you to wake them? Deanna? Will? The captain?"

Data frowned. For an unusually long moment he was silent, gazing into nothingness while Geordi observed him, a knot of nerves tightening in his stomach.

"No, Geordi," Data said finally, turning to look at his friend. "I was... inspired by that particular memory because in the colonist's feelings for his wife I recognized what I... experience when I am with you. The way he wanted to make her feel is how I wish to make *you* feel." He paused. "I have no such desire concerning anyone else."

For a moment Geordi simply sat there, dumbfounded. All he knew was that he he had to believe Data - the android had no choice but to be sincere. Finally he moved closer to him again and put a hand on his waist. The skin there was so soft.

"Well, I don't know how she felt, Data, but I feel... well..." He took a deep breath. "You know, I think you might just have cured me of my sleeping problems. So... if you want to do this, er, kind of thing more often, you could come and see me in the evenings... We'll have much more time then..."

"If you prefer," Data answered, sounding slightly puzzled. "But we are not short of time now. It is only oh-five-fourtynine. I have calculated the maximum amount of time we would need to go through the colonists' waking routine. May I remind you of the orange juice I have replicated for you?"

Finally Geordi began to laugh. "Data, did you stop to think that maybe those people only drank orange juice and everything on non-working days? And, well, much as I appreciate what you've done for me, I just like to stay in bed for as long as I can."

He took Data's face in his hands and kissed him gently. "But thanks for waking me," he whispered. "Let's take that shower right now, shall we?"

***

Not much later Data stood under the downpour of hot water, holding his friend in his arms and running a match between the intercourse they had just had and the techniques he had employed earlier to wake Geordi, in order to begin compiling a list of the engineer's preferred modes of stimulation, when Geordi suddenly put his hands over Data's own and told him that he loved him and had, in fact, felt that way for a very long time.

Again that curious thrill went through the android's circuits. Deciding that, after two such occurrences, an analysis was in order, he compared the sensation with the way the Omicron Theta colonist had reacted when his wife had said such things to him.

The similarity was remarkable.

Drawing upon the information stored within that memory file, he spoke the words that seemed to express his response the most accurately. Within Geordi's warm, fragile frame he could feel his friend's heart start to beat faster.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

end﻿


End file.
